An Improvised Explosive Device (IED) generally includes an explosive charge, a detonator and an initiation system all of which are concealed from view by soldiers in a moving vehicle. The initiation system for the IED is the mechanism that initiates the electrical charge that sets off the detonator, which in turn, causes the explosive charge to explode.
Typical initiation systems include what are known as “crush” wire and “trip” wire systems. These triggers are readily concealed and generally include some combination of pressure plates, trip wires extended across a road or trail and systems based on spaced apart wires that close an electrical contact when closed or crushed together as when a vehicle rolls over the spaced apart wires.
An example of a typical crush wire system is shown in FIG. 1 with IED 11 and crush wire initiation system 13. Two wire conductors 14 and 15, such as copper wire, are connected to a blasting cap 16. The wire conductors 14 and 15 are separated by a distance x. Typically, the wire conductors 14 and 15 are spaced about a ¼ inch apart. A battery 17 is mechanically and electrically connected to one of the wire conductors. A plurality of flexible tubing 18, such as plastic tubing, is spaced along the wire initiation system 13. The wire conductors 14 and 15 pass through the flexible tubing 18. A pair of contacts 19 and 20, such as metal strips, are connected to each flexible tubing 18. Each contact 19 and 20 is connected to one of the wire conductors 14 and 15. The plastic tubing assemblies are separated by a distance y, holding the circuit open and spaced about six inches apart or about the width of one vehicle tire. Such a close distance makes it unlikely that a vehicle would not compress the tubing assemblies and cause the IED to detonate.
The blasting cap 16 is connected to an explosive charge 21. The crush wire initiation system 13 has a length identified as the distance z, which is typically about fifteen feet long to stretch across a roadway 10. The wire conductors 14 and 15 are disposed substantially perpendicular to a direction of travel along the roadway 10. The tubing assembly is often made of a sufficiently thick material that the circuit remains open even if the crush wire system is covered by a concealing layer of soil, sand or small rocks. The flexible tubing 18 maintains separation between the contacts 19 and 20 until tubing 18 is compressed from vehicle tires.
Crush wire initiation system is extremely difficult to detect, particularly from within a moving vehicle. As noted above, a concealing layer of soil can cover the device yet allow it to operate without hindrance. Additionally, the wire initiation system 13 allows the blasting cap 16 and explosive 21 to remain hidden off of either side 8 or 9 of the roadway 10, as shown in FIG. 1. When a tire of a vehicle contacts one of the flexible tubing assemblies, the flexible tubing 18 is crushed. This brings the two contacts 19 and 20 into contact, thereby closing the electrical circuit. The battery 17, which is the power source for the circuit, supplies an electrical current that is then carried through the wire conductors 14 and 15 to the sensitive explosive of the blasting cap 16, thereby detonating the blasting cap. The detonation of the blasting cap 16 causes the less sensitive, but more powerful, explosive 21 to detonate.
One device currently used to combat IEDs is a roller system that is attached to the front of a vehicle. One existing roller system is the Self-Protection Adaptive Roller Kit (SPARK) System. One of the drawbacks associated with the roller system is that it detonates the IED. Although the roller system is mounted in front of the vehicle, detonating an IED still poses a danger to the vehicle and personnel. The roller system is typically destroyed when it detonates an IED. This requires either the roller system to be replaced or a new vehicle with a new roller system to be provided, which is expensive and time consuming. Moreover, detonation of an IED alerts the enemy to the unit's presence in the area, thereby subjecting the unit to observation and possible ambush. Because the roller system detonates the IED, the IED device cannot be recovered and studied, thereby preventing the recovery of valuable information from an intact IED. Additionally, the roller systems are heavy and unwieldy that are not easily connected to, or disconnected from, the vehicle.
Another device currently used to combat IEDs is a chain and hook system that is connected to a roller system. However, as the chain and hook system is used in conjunction with a roller system, the chain and hook system suffers from the same deficiencies.
Yet another device currently used to combat IED's is an infrared detection system. However, these systems only detect IED's that utilize infrared light beams as the initiation system. Accordingly, they are not effective in detecting and defeating IEDs using crush wire initiation systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable or mobile device that can be used to detect, disarm and otherwise defeat the surprise and concealment capabilities of crush wire initiated, IED explosives, preferably without detonating the associated IED or initiation system.